The diary
by paint mouse
Summary: Completed R & R pleaseThe last few months of a young witch... VERY SHORT.. But good. gives a diferant look on things.


Disclaimer: I don't own Witch hunter Robin, or the charters.  
  
.  
  
I'm having problems uploading this so sorry about the format. Sorry again  
  
The Hunted  
  
Every one knew about them; they were the ones who took your children away, your mom, dad, best friend, brother, sister, the only person you had in life. They were hunters, they would come and take them away because they were different. Because they had become a danger to the world and people around them, they were no longer fit to live in the free world. And now the hunters were coming for me.  
  
November.2.  
  
Dear Diary, Today my craft awoke, yay! I had been out in the front yard playing with a ball when I threw it up in the air and it never came down. Daddy and I had been expecting the craft for well over a year now. The craft runs in my family; everyone from my mom to my great ancestors had some sort of craft. I was always told that one day my craft would awaken just as mom's did, although my craft seems to be different from hers. Her craft was that she could talk to people inside their heads without opening her mouth. She could always make me laugh. It's been about four years since she disappeared. I miss Mommy.  
  
-Me-  
  
November..5  
  
Dear Diary, My craft is stronger today. I have been practicing all weekend and I can now move objects with ease. I am not strong enough to keep them still in the air yet, but I will keep trying. Its hard work, but I know I can get better at it. Dad said that by the end of the week I will be stronger than Mom was. I miss Mom. It's been three years since she disappeared. I wonder where she is? Dad told me she went on a trip but I don't believe him. Anyway, I better get back to practicing, I want to find out just what all I can and can't do.  
-Me-  
  
November ..23  
  
Dear Diary, Wow, today was incredible! I'm so much stronger, now I can rearrange my whole room in less than five seconds and with out breaking a sweat. It's amazing, the things I can lift, I'm having so much fun with this! I wonder what I will be able to do a year from now. I want to be just like cat woman. I want to go around helping people with my powers. That will be so fun. If Mommy comes back, we will have so much fun together! I can't wait!  
  
-Me-  
  
November..30  
  
Dear Diary, They came here. They came to our house and were looking for me They took my daddy because he wouldn't tell them where I was. He hid me from them. He told me, before they came, that because I am different they would come for me like they did mommy. Why didn't dad tell me that they took Mom, because of her power? And now they want me. I don't know where I will go, but I can no longer stay here. Where am I going to go? I have no one to help me, and I'm so scared. I don't want them to come back and take me too. Before, I loved being different. I loved having this cool power. Now I wish I never had it. Because of it, I am being chased. If they get me, I don't know what will happen. I don't want to disappear.  
-Me-  
  
December..8  
  
Dear Diary, No matter where I go, they find me. I have nowhere to hide. I'm hurt; last night I barely escaped when the Hunters came after me. One of them had a power. She used it to burn me, and if I hadn't jumped into the river I would have died. I don't know how much longer I can keep up this cat and mouse game. What am I going to do? I wish Mommy were here to help me. It hurts so much, and I'm cold. The water from the river was icy, and I can't get a fire to start. I don't know how much longer I have before they find me here. All I can do is hide.  
  
December..12  
  
Dear Diary, I'm so tired. I can't keep on like this anymore. This might be my last entry, because tomorrow I know they're going to come for me, but this time I'm not going to run again. I will fight back and make my last stand. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will fight back. I don't know if I will even last long, they have guns and that one girl has a craft. I don't want to fight them because I know I won't win, but I have nowhere to turn and nowhere to hide. Because I have a power I know that I will at least have some advantage, but not much; I will out numbered and outgunned. This shouldn't be happening to a thirteen-year-old. There is so much for me to do and see, but tomorrow I know that my days of freedom will be over with. 


End file.
